Summer Break of Camping
by kiwiapple6
Summary: Olivia is hurt by what Elliot says to her. And Elliot is confused on what he should do. Chapter 5 is up! Now! So R&R please.
1. The beginning of an Ending

_**A/N: Yay a new story. Well, at least that is how I feel. Anyways this story is suppose to be a cute little innocent story. I was thinking about just making this a 1-shot, but that depends on how you feel.**_

_**Anyways this is of course an EO story but the first chapter doesn't have much of it, but you can sense it.**_

_**SO ENJOY!!! :)  
**_

**Title: Summer Break of Camping**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of an Ending**

"Everyone have a great summer and hopefully we'll see you next year." The professor announced just as the bell had rung.

It was the fourth year Olivia, Casey, Alex, and Miranda had been to college. They all grew up together; they were basically sisters since they were inseparable. They loved each other and would do anything for one another.

"So girls, what should we do this summer?" Olivia asked walking out of the college with her friends.

"Let's go camping?" Casey said excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked

"Yeah, come on, it'll be fun and we can even invite the boys." Casey exclaimed.

"What boys? You guys may have a man, but that doesn't mean that I do?" Olivia responded.

Casey goes out with a guy name Tony. He's average height with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair. He has a nice body and very masculine features. Alex goes out with Michael. He's tall with gorgeous green eyes. He has a deep voice, but not too deep and it makes you feel safe. Miranda, on the other hand, goes out with Fin. Fin has black long hair with black dark eyes. Then there was Olivia. No boyfriend what-so-ever. Boys like the looks, but can't handle the personal information.

"You could always invite James." Miranda said. James was one of their friends who had a big crush on Olivia.

"I don't know." Olivia whined.

"Come on. He likes you. Just give him a chance." All three girls begged.

"Alright, alright. I'll give him _**A**_ chance." Olivia acknowledged.

"Great let's get going and start packing." Alex said.

A couple hours later they were putting their bags and tents and other things into the 2 trucks. There were a total of ten people going. Apparently James was delighted to join them and Fin had invited his best friend who brought his girl with him.

"What took you so long?" Fin asked his friend who just pulled up.

"Sorry, Kathy took forever to pack." He replied getting out of the car and grabbing the bags from the backseat.

"Olivia, this is Elliot. Elliot, Olivia." Fin announced.

"Hi, it's nice to-" Olivia stopped talking once she turned around and saw him. Elliot had dark brown hair that was short. Magnificent blue eyes that she could get lost in them for ever. Elliot could do the same with Olivia's eyes. He loved her olive tone skin. She was gorgeous and he wondered why he never met her before. He already met Casey, Miranda, and Alex, but then again, he did meet them from triple dating with his friends and Olivia doesn't have a boyfriend. "-meet you." She finished while extending her hand.

"Same here." He smiled and took her hand too shake. God, that smile is gorgeous, 'Olivia thought to herself.' They stood there just staring at each other with their hands locked in to each others.

For some reason they just didn't want to let go. To most people it may sound weird, but there was just something about this particular moment that they wanted to hold onto. It was just comfortable being near one another and it felt so right touching each other's hands. It's like that they were meant to be.

But then of course there is Kathy. 'Damn it,' Olivia thought. 'Why does he have to have a girlfriend? The one guy that I feel connected to actually has a girlfriend. He probably wouldn't be interested in me anyways. I mean, what do I have to offer? My life isn't all that great and I have a bad past. This really sucks.'

'Wow she is gorgeous.' Elliot said thinking to himself. 'Is it even possible to fall for someone this quick? I mean we just met and it feels like I'm falling for her already. I shouldn't be having these feelings for her, I already have a girlfriend. She probably has a boyfriend anyways. Why wouldn't she? She is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen and she has the most beautiful eyes. Her figure is driving me insane and now I can't even think straight. I wonder what it would be like-'

Elliot's thoughts were got off by his girlfriend interrupting. "Elliot are you okay?" Kathy asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Elliot quickly withdrew his hands from Olivia's and he was blushing at least 10 shades of red of embarrassment. "Uh yeah. Everything is great. Why wouldn't it be?" Elliot questioned rambling on. He has the tendency to do that when he is nervous.

"I was just checking, now let's get going." Kathy replied trying to drag Elliot along.

"Okay everybody, here are the seating arrangements. Tony you will be driving one of the SUV's. Casey will seat in the passenger seat. Then it will be Alex, Michael and James in the back. In the next SVU I will be driving with Miranda in the passenger seat. And Kathy, Elliot and Olivia will be in the back." Fin announced to everyone and everyone started heading towards their cars. Elliot was placed in the middle between Kathy and Olivia.

Once the car door shut and they started to take off, Olivia drew in a deep breath and sighed.

'This should be an interesting trip.' Both Elliot and Olivia said to themselves.

_**A/N: Probably not one of the best stories but I thought it was cute. So anyways, tell me what you think. Should I continue or just leave it as a one-shot? **_


	2. Emotions

_**A/N: Okay so this was pretty much a quick update and I want to thank those who commented and encouraged me to not make this into a one-shot. Okay so may be it was basically Benson-Baby who did it, since I really don't want to be hurt. LOL. But for the rest of you thank you also.**_

_**So this chapter is just about learning about each others personalities and lots of emotions.**_

_**Consist just of Elliot and Olivia in this chapter**_

_**So Enjoy!  
**_

**Chapter 2: Emotions**

When they reached the camping area everyone got out of the car and grabbed their belongings. There were a total of five tents, but there was an additional so that made six. Each tent was for a couple, but sense James and Olivia weren't really a couple, Olivia felt it was only right for them to be separate and have their on tents.

Olivia was sitting on a log since she already had got her tent up. She was a big outdoorsy person so she was quick at it and everyone else was still working on theirs.

Elliot glanced at her direction and she looked so lonely sitting there playing with a twig in her hands. So, he decided he would go make conversation. After all, she was the only one that he didn't really know, besides James, but he was more interested in Olivia than James.

"Care if I sit?" Elliot questioned looking down at Olivia.

"Oh no, go right ahead." She replied as she scooted over some to make some room for him.

"So why aren't you helping your boyfriend put up his tent?" Elliot inquired hoping he could get some information on her and her assumed to be boyfriend.

"I could ask you the same thing with Kathy." She snickered back watching Kathy trying to figure out which piece goes with which.

"Because she doesn't really need my help and if she does, she'll just call me over like usually."

"So how long have you and Kathy been dating?" Olivia wondered trying to keep the conversation rolling and break away form his boyfriend remark. She was thankful when he responded and didn't push that conversation.

"Since high school so about…6 years."

"Wow, that's a long time. I couldn't last that long in a relationship. Well, I mean I probably could, but it most likely wouldn't make it that long in a relationship with me."

"Oh yea, why is that?" Elliot inquired listening carefully. There was something about Olivia that drew him into her. He wanted to know everything about her. Her likes, dislikes. Her strengths, flaws. What she does the moment she wakes up, the last thing she does before she falls asleep. He wanted to know these things so badly. The thing is though, he didn't even know all these things about Kathy so why Olivia? She is different. Not bad different, but good different. Well that's one reason, but there is more to it that Elliot can't put his finger to it just yet.

"Because of my past." Olivia responded bluntly. This was new for her. Just talking about her background without worrying so much. Some reason, she felt that she could just be open though. Is it possible for a person to have this king of an affect on her? Normally she wouldn't even mention her past. But this was different. There was something about Elliot that made her feel warm inside and he was comfortable to be around

"Care to elaborate?" Elliot questioned hoping he wasn't intruding, but after all, she as the one who brought it up.

"Too long of a story and I rather not talk about it right this second. Otherwise, you'll just walk away too."

"Walk away? Is that what you would think I would do once I heard about your past?" Elliot asked in mock anger but still calm. He couldn't blame her though, since she really didn't know him.

"Hey you wouldn't be the first guy." She replied popping her elbows on her knees and balancing her head on her hands, which are underneath her chin.

"Well, I'm not that kind of a guy."

"That's a first." She chuckled.

"Do you judge all guys right of the back?" Elliot asked.

"No, just the ones I don't know." She responded and he chuckled slightly.

"OK then, judge me."

"Really?" She asked slightly confused.

"Yeah really. Tell me what you think about me."

"Okay then. You're a loyal guy and you respect your values. You have a cocky-side to you and you only show it when you're joking around with someone. You THINK you love your girlfriend, but you're not really sure. And you never do really admit how you feel about someone or something even if they know the answer, but you always have to be right. Am I right?" Olivia questioned with a raised eye-brow.

'WOW.' Elliot thought. 'She hit everything perfectly and she doesn't even know me. More reason for me to be interested in her.' "Okay miss psych my turn. Friends are very precious to you and you don't just let anybody in. You feel that you need to have up this shield so nobody can get passed. You're afraid of being hurt again and I'm guessing your past was so pleasant. James is not really your boyfriend you're just afraid of being alone."

"You think it's so simple, but it's not. I've been alone my whole life, I mean of course my girls were always there for me, but it's not the same thing as actually having someone there for you." She replied remembering about her past and her eyes started to swell up.

Elliot laid a hand on her hand and squeezed gently to get her to look up at him and when she did he responded. "Okay so it isn't simple, but I do know what it feels like to wish you had someone actually there for you. People come from difficult past and find it hard to trust people again, but when they find someone there for them everything changes. You'll find that person someday who will always be there for you and will love you no matter what flaws you have. I know I have." Elliot announced and yet did she know that he actually met her. Even though he didn't really know her, he felt like he knew her his whole life.

"Thanks." Olivia replied and really meant it.

"No problem." He smiled.

"I think I'm just gonna go lay down in my tent for a little while." She said getting up and heading towards her tent.

"Hey you never did answer my question." Elliot started and she stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him and then he continued. "Why aren't you helping your boyfriend put up his tent?"

"Simple, it's like you said, he's not my boyfriend." She replied and both smiled then she walked away to her tent.

_**A/N: So, what did ya guys thik? I think this was a really good chapter because it told alot about one another, but that's only my opinion. So give me some of your comments so I know ya opinions.**_


	3. Secrets Revealed

_**A/N: Okay, so I think this chapter is kind of messed up because Kathy is being a total bitch and she should have just kept her big mouth shut. Now she says some things that reveal Olivia's past which leads to a secret of her own.**_

_**So ENJOY and Reviews!!!!  
**_

**Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed**

Later that night Elliot and Fin was chilling by the lake that was right next to their camping sight.

"So how are things between you and Kathy?" Fin questioned staring at the lake.

"Okay, why do you ask?" Elliot responded looking up at the moon.

"Well because ya seem somewhat distant and other then that, you keep eyeballing Olivia. Do you have the Hots for her?" Fin suspiciously inquired.

"What…no…I mean I barely even know her."

"But you want to know her. Am I right?" Fin asked and when he received no answer he continued. "I'm guessing that is a yes and believe me you can't fool me."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. I've known you for the longest and I can tell when you are lying. So why don't you just go ask her out?" Fin questioned looking at Elliot.

"You know I can't do that. Kathy and I are kind of dating and soon it will be official." Elliot replied a bit disappointed.

"Well if I were you I would so totally dumb her. She is way to bossy and you can do a lot better. She's like the devil child. How can you stay with someone like her?" Fin inquired in disgust.

"Well because I am an honorable man. I've been with her for a while now and if I do break up with her, I'll just be one lonely guy."

"Look man, YOU ARE MISERABLE….I repeat miserable with her. I would rather be lonely than miserable. Plus, once you break it off with Kathy you can have the opportunity to get with Olivia since I know you are dying to." Fin smirked and they turned around to face Olivia who was sitting on a log with some of her friends.

Olivia looked up at them and smiled. She's been thinking about Elliot the whole day. Of course, she knew that he was dating Kathy, but Olivia could already tell that she was a bitch.

"So what's going up between you and blue eyes," Miranda questioned referring to Elliot.

"Nothing. He goes out with Kathy. Plus all we did was just talk." Olivia replied darting her eyes away from Elliot and Fin to Miranda and the rest of her friends.

"Yeah, well it look like you want to be more than friends with him, since you're over hear drooling." Casey said adding her two-cents.

"What are you guys talking about?" Olivia inquired trying to act dumb.

"Come on Olivia. We all know that you have a major crush on him. You have been glancing at him from time to time now for the last hour and a half." Alex added.

"Don't worry. We don't blame you. He is a fine piece of art and there is not one thing to not like about him." Miranda said staring Elliot up and down.

Olivia liked everything about Elliot. She liked his magnificent smile. His gorgeous blue eyes. The ways that he could make her feel all warm inside with just a look. She also wanted to get to know him. But that wouldn't happen since he was dating that THING, who had no respect for anyone at all.

So far all Kathy has been doing is bitching. She got mad at Elliot for talking to Olivia. She confronted him of cheating every time he tried to talk to Olivia. Kathy was a real jealous person. She made Elliot help her use the bathroom. He had to hold the stall closed while she peed. Then she made him make her tent bed, because she was too _tired _and because she had broke _a nail. _Basically she's been bossing everyone. She made Tony help with putting up her and Elliot's tent. She made James find her make-up supplies in her bag and so on. The only person who she hasn't asked for help was Olivia….at least not yet.

"Olivia? Can you hand me my bottle of water inside my tent since you closer? Thanks? Kathy asked without waiting for a response and then going back to reading whatever she was reading.

Olivia looked at her like she was crazy. "Um…no, but you can. God gave you legs so use them. I'm not your damn slave." Olivia responded harshly. She didn't like being bossed around especially since she was always bossed around when she was younger. She definitely was going to be bossed around by Kathy.

"Aww now come on Olivia. Is that how you slaved for your whore of a mother? No wonder why she gave you up and didn't want to deal with you anymore. You're a useless piece of trash." Kathy smirked and threw Olivia's diary at her.

"You read my diary?" Olivia yelled with watery eyes and that caught everyone to draw their eyes to the scene.

"Yeah, well at least most of it. I didn't get to the last pages though. So tell me Olivia, how does it fell to be sold for your mother's benefit? But, you know I can't blame her, after all, you are a useless piece of shit, in the words of your mother of course." Kathy stated reciting the words from Olivia's diary.

"Ok Kathy that is enough." Elliot yelled very upset for her reading Olivia's diary and not only that, but bringing her past to a notice by everyone.

"No Elliot its ok, Kathy's right. Now let me tell you something." Olivia said facing Kathy. "You may think that I'm a useless piece of shit just because I won't do what YOU want me to do, but at least I'm not a selfish rotten crack head bossy as bitch. No one likes you, so stop bossing people around and leave my past alone. I may not have grown up from a rich family nor had a pleasant childhood like you, but at least I worked for want I wanted and I'm not a cheater. Now on that note, I would advice you to tell Elliot, who the baby of your father really is." Olivia stated and Kathy looked dumb folded, while Elliot looked just shock.

Elliot started to speak up, but then Olivia was walking away with tears dripping down her face.

"Go talk to her man." Fin pushed Elliot towards the way she was walking.

"Right." Elliot stated and then went to go catch up with Olivia.

**_A/N: So truthfully what did you think. Messed up right? Yeah I know, but it had to be done so hopefully that something will go on between Olivia and Elliot._**


	4. Olivia's past

_**A/N: Aren't you happy I updated? I am only because I love this chapter so much. So this chapter is pretty deep and it basically just talk about Olivia's past.**_

_**So I hope you like it! :)  
**_

**Chapter 4: Olivia's Past**

Olivia was walking farther and farther into the woods. She was so upset with Kathy that she wanted to be as far away as possible from her. She just wanted to crawl under a rock and cry in peace, but of course someone was sure to find her.

Elliot kept walking and walking, but he couldn't find her and it was starting to get dark out. He was starting to worry about her. Something bad could happen; he knew the things that could happen when you are alone. His dad was a cop and now he was working in SVU for about 2 years after studying law enforcement and training in the academy. He didn't want anything to happen to Olivia, so he knew he had to keep looking.

An hour had passed by and he still hadn't found Olivia yet and now it was pitch black outside. Elliot was worrying more and more by the second. If he couldn't find her and something happened to her, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Maybe if he had paid more attention to Kathy this never would have happened and Olivia would be back at the campsite, but things happen.

Elliot was starting to get tired of all this walking and was about to take a break, but then he spotted Olivia. She was lying on the ground just looking up at the stars. She looked so peaceful and calm. Elliot walked up to her and just lied down next to her. They sat in a comfortable silence for a little bit until Olivia spoke up.

"Took you long enough."

"Well I didn't know where to look. So…how did you find this place?" Elliot questioned, since the scenery was so beautiful, he figured that she must have known where to go to find this place.

"I've been to this camp before and I stumbled upon it." She simply replied.

"Really?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. When I was 8 my mom and her boyfriend took me to this camp. She said that I deserved a treat for being such a good little girl, but I know my mom's boyfriend forced her to take me." Olivia started with tears glistening in her eyes. Elliot could tell this story wasn't going to end so well. "One night, I woke up in the middle of the night and I went out to the lake because it was so calm and peaceful. I was just standing there looking out at the water and the next thing I knew, I was pushed into the water. I panicked and couldn't move. So I just kept falling and falling further down in the water." By this time Olivia had tears flowing freely down her face. "Then I was being pulled out by my mom's boyfriend. Apparently I wasn't breathing, so he gave me CPR and then he was yelling at my mom. At first I didn't know why he was yelling at her, but then I realized she was the one who pushed me in the water. She tried to kill her own daughter. I was so upset and scared so I ran and ran and ran. And I just happened to stumble upon here. I laid down on the ground and just looked up at the sky and fell in love with this place." Olivia finished off brushing some tears away.

"Wow, but why would your mom want to kill you?" Elliot inquired completely confused of how someone could kill their own child.

"Because she hated me. She said every time she looked at me I reminded her of him."

"Who is him?"

"My father. Her rapist. I was the product of her rape. She said everything was always my fault and that she wished I never existed. I was just a useless piece of trash so she always tried to sell me away to some guy, just to make some money. And then she would use that money on Alcohol to get drunk."

Elliot was shocked. He didn't know what to say and he didn't want to make things worse. "Olivia…I am so sorry. You deserve so much more."

"Thanks, but it's not fault…You know? It would have been nice to have a friend like you when I was younger, but I'm grateful now too." She smiled and he smiled right back.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me things."

"Um Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"About the baby."

"It's okay. You weren't the one cheating on me, but how did you know?" Elliot questioned.

"I heard her on the phone talking to someone and saying that you weren't the father. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Me and Kathy have been drifting away for a while now."

"If you don't mind me asking, but exactly why are you with her? She's bossy and rude and did I mention bossy?" Olivia asked and Elliot chuckled.

"Well because I guess I thought I loved her and that she loved me back. Silly huh?" Elliot questioned.

"No…it's not." Olivia replied and they turned heads to look at each other for a minute but then they turned right back to looking up at the sky. "I would kill just to be actually loved just for one day."

"Olivia that day will happen plus many more once you find that guy. You just have to keep searching."

"But what if I already found that guy?" Olivia asked looking at him and then leaning in closer.

"Then what's stopping you?" Elliot questioned leaning in closer where their lips were just centimeters apart.

"That bitch Kathy." She replied and they smiled then she devoured his mouth. The kiss was sweet yet demanding. Elliot deepened the kiss and when his tongue ran at the bottom of her lip, she gladly gave him access. They only broke it off when they couldn't breathe anymore and just stared into each other eyes for minutes until someone spoke up.

"C'mon we should get back before they come out searching for us." Elliot said as he stood up and placed his hands out for her to take. She gratefully took them and he pulled her up.

"Yeah, let's go." Olivia responded and Elliot placed his arm around her shoulder to keep her warm and they walked back together.

_**A/N: So truthfully what do you think? I know you were happy about the kiss just as much as I was. Anyways review like always.**_

_**Also ideas for the next chapter is gratelly recommened and is taking into consideration.  
**_


	5. Hurting

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 3. The on in just**_Italics _**is Olivia's thoughts. The one in**__**_Bold and Italics _is Elliot's thoughts.**

So Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Hurting**

On the way back to the campsite, they made small talk just to get to know each other a little more. Everyone once in a while it would get quiet though, only because they were thinking of the same thing, that kiss.

_What did it mean though? Did it mean that they were a couple now? No silly, he's going right back to Kathy, I just know it. Why is it that the one guy I actually like is with someone else? This sucks._

_**What do I do? Do I give Kathy a second chance? Maybe I should, we're suppose to be getting married, but what about Olivia? I really like her, and I don't want to hurt her. I think she's been hurt enough to last a lifetime. Ugh! This is so frustrating.**_

"Um…Olivia?" Elliot asked nervously.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"About that kiss, I think we should pretend like it never happened. I mean you don't have to forget or anything, but maybe we shouldn't let it be known. I kind of want to patch things up with Kathy. I mean she deserves a second chance right? Everyone does."

"Oh…okay, well the kiss is forgotten." Olivia said and walked off. She was hurt and she didn't want him to see the tears that were shedding to fall.

_**Stupid Stupid Stupid! I don't want to forget the kiss and I don't want her to either. I think I hurt her bad. Olivia, I'm sorry, please forgive me. Why am I going back to Kathy anyways? She lied to me. Me and these stupid second chances. She doesn't even deserve a second chance, but here I am giving her one. If only I had met Olivia before Kathy. She would have been my world.**_

Once they got back to the campsite Olivia went straight for her tent. Fin noticed this and went up to Elliot.

"What did you do to her?" Fin asked.

"Um…nothing. Well I kind of think I hurt her." Elliot replied.

"How?"

"We kissed and then I told her maybe we should just forget about the kiss, but I didn't mean it like that. And now I think she hates me and never wants to talk to me again. Is it wrong that I want to give Kathy a second chance" Elliot questioned.

"Look, everybody does deserve a second chance, but maybe you have already given Kathy a second chance and you haven't even known yet. I do know this though, if you do have something or someone great, don't let her slip. She could be the one." Fin responded.

"But how do you know if someone is the one?"

"If she's the only person that you want to wake up to in the day and sleep next to at night, and she gives you butterflies every time you look at her. You get jealous every time you see another guy starring or hitting on her. You love her like there is no tomorrow. Plus, you can't live with her, but you can't live without her either." Fin chuckled at the end.

"You're gonna propose to her aren't you?" Elliot asked smirking.

"Ask who?"

"Miranda. So when are you going to ask?"

"Tomorrow night. I have the perfect plan, but you better not say anything to her or anyone else."

"Hey, my lips are sealed. Where is everyone else anyone?" Elliot inquired looking around the campsite, but not seeing anyone.

"Oh, they are asleep. Let me see your cell phone?"

"What for?" Elliot questioned handing over his cell.

"Talk to her" Fin said once he handed his cell phone back and he started to walk away.

"Wait Fin! What did you put the number under?" Elliot asked seeing that her number wasn't under 'Olivia'.

"You'll figure it out once you scroll down a little further. Goodnight Elliot." Fin said and then walked into his tent.

"Goodnight." Elliot scrolled down a little further in his phone and chuckled to himself. Apparently her number was under the name 'The Love Of My Life'.

Olivia was laying down on her sleeping bag thinking to herself when her phone vibrated.

**Can we talk? –El**

**How did you get my number? –Liv**

**I have my sources. –El**

**Fin gave it to you didn't he? –Liv**

**Yeah. Look I'm sorry what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. –El**

**You don't have to explain it to me. You don't owe me an explanation. –Liv**

**Yes I do! I know I hurt you and I don't want to be the reason you're hurting. –El **

**Don't worry about me El. You just worry about you and your fiancé. –Liv**

**How did you know we were getting married? –El**

**I just know things. Goodnight El. –Liv**

**Goodnight Liv. –El **

Once Elliot responded he headed to his tent and went to sleep just like Olivia did.

**A/N: Thoughts?**


End file.
